Den Den no Mi
The Den Den no Mi, also known as the Den Den Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to perceive, intercept and comprehend the telepathic radio waves of Den Den Mushi with mind power alone. Den (電伝) means "Electric Transmission".. apparently. Appearence The Den Den no Mi is a light-yellow cantaloupe sized fruit with swirls on it. It's insides are violet and also posses swirls. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's strength is to allow the user to see, intercept and interpret the telepathic radio waves sent and received by the different species of Den Den Mushi. The user sees these radio waves in the air around him in various colours corresponding to the various sub-species of Den Den Mushi. When the user intercepts these signals he can hear and see their audio and video transmissions inside his head like thoughts and memories. There is a distance limitation, so the user has to be in the same general area as the Den Den Mushi, or there is nothing to intercept. The fruit does NOT affect the users memory, so he cannot perfectly recall all the information he has ever intercepted. With over-extended use, or trying to intercept too many signals at once, the user can experience migraines, or even nose bleeds. The user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The abilites of the Den Den no Mi would be well suited for espionage purposes. It can be used to spy on anybody using a Den Den Mushi in the general vicinity of the user. *The user can intercept ALL the Den Den Mushi transmissions in the area at once, but he cannot completely understand all the information he is processing. He CAN focus on ALL the transmissions at once and COMPLETELY process everything he is seeing and hearing, but this is very damaging to the user and he would quickly become disorientated and soon pass-out due to the amount of strain on his brain, he might even go insane.. in the membrane. He can use this ability to scan for specific wavelengths. *Once the user has found a specific wavelength, he can then focus on that one and block out all others. He can then perfectly interpret the information and relay it, ie. speaking it or writing it down. *This fruit can work subconsciously, therefore the abilities of this fruit may be most effective while the user is asleep, allowing the brain to focus on interpreting signals and information, while not be distracted by conscious behavior. The user may wake up with the memory of dreams that were actually information gathered from various Den Den Mushi transmissions. After an appropriate amount of training, new abilities of the Den Den no Mi can be learned. *The user gains the ability to directly manipulate these radio waves, able to cross them, boost their strength, or block them completely. *He can broadcast his own wavelength and communicate directly through any Den Den Mushi in the area, even transmitting what he can see through visual Den Den Mushi, basically becoming a Den Den Mushi transmitter / receiver himself. In this state the user impersonates the speech patterns, tone of voice and emotion of the person on the other end, just like an actual Den Den Mushi, and then switches back to himself as soon as the other person stops talking. The user doesn't even seem to notice their change in character, this is exaggerated for comedic effect. *The user can even transmit to ALL Den Den Mushi in the immediate vicinity at once, but again it would be severely damaging to the users brain, even develop into a brain tumor if this technique is used more than a handful of times. Trivia *This idea came to me in a day-dream i had today, about where the Den Den Mushi come from. I imagined 'Den Den Island', the native island home of the Den Den Mushi and the original humans who settled there and leaned to communicate with them. It made more sense as a Devil Fruit ability than a skill that can be learned. And it eventually developed into what you see here. Category:TheGRAINGERzone Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit